


Kinktober Day 16: Stuck in a Wall

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Stuck in a wall, seriously don't read this, this is such crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Warning: non-con/ very dubious consent...Why did I write thisthis is crack. crack ship, crack prompt, don't even bother.what is wrong with me fkdsafkdha





	Kinktober Day 16: Stuck in a Wall

It began with a weird assignment: somehow, small animals were slipping inside the walls of their newest Survey Corps facility. Levi was enraged, filthy rodents entering his _clean, immaculate _building. It was simply not alright. And so, the search was on for any holes, breaks, open spots in the walls or floors such rodents could enter. The new squad Levi was on the hunt, every nook and cranny was examined. Finally, Jean- bored out of his mind- stumbled upon a rather small hole. As instructed, he called for Captain Levi right away. The grumpier-than-usual raven approached, analyzing the spot carefully. “This has to be it… We haven’t found anything else,” he sighed, kicking at the stones surrounding the gap in the wall.

“I guess so. Should we fill it in?” Jean asked in a sigh, watching the irritable man.

“There might be something in here, we should check first, Kirchstein. Don’t always be so damn impatient,” tsked the man, pressing at the wall to make the hole bigger. At that, Jean glared at his back. The amount of sass the Captain gave to everyone really grated on your nerves after a while, and just once- he would love to see the stoic man at someone else’s mercy. As Levi bent at the waist to shove at the stones- they suddenly gave way, sending his body thrusting forwards and into the large hole he had made. Well…_partially in. _From the waist up, his body was through to whatever hidden room awaited him. But from the waist _down, _he was stuck- that snug ass and legs nearly dangling in Jean’s view. He couldn’t contain his laugh at seeing the male in such a position. “Fuck! Shit, dammit!” A bit of wiggling, and Jean’s eyebrows shot up. He never noticed, but damn- the Captain had a nice ass, thick thighs. His toes barely reached the floor in his position, and seeing the struggle was- to Jean’s dismay- a bit of a turn on. No, _a big turn on. _“Kirchstein! Help me the fuck out, or are you going to just stand there staring?!” Levi’s snap brought the boy back to reality, and he grinned to himself.

“The view is a bit distracting, Sir,” he commented, and could pretty much _see the glare _Levi wore on his face.

“Congratulations, you’ve crossed into the ‘creepy, horny, teenager’ category. You’re now in the same boat as Jaeger and that weird Connie kid. Help me out, _now._” The raven growled through the wall- his tone leaving a lot to be desired.

“Not to be nitpicky, _Sir, _but maybe you’d want to be a little nicer when asking someone for help.” Jean sassed, rolling his eyes. Watching the man squirm, trying to free himself was doing nothing to lessen his growing hard-on. He was hormonal, puberty taking it’s toll on him- as it did all teenage boys.

“Cute. I get that you’re enjoying this, but don’t forget that I’m your superior, shit-head. This place is disgusting, you can stare at my fucking ass some other time.” Despite the coldness of his voice, Jean sensed a bit of panic setting in.

“I can stare at it, yes…but, when else can I do this freely..?” Jean mumbled, hand reaching out almost on it’s own accord to touch and lightly squeeze the globes of Levi’s ass. The smaller man jerked and let out a shocked gasp.

“I’m going to make you pay for that.” The raven snarled, thrashing a bit. But oh… it was absolutely _thrilling to be able to touch him- with no immediate consequences. _It was incredible. And so, he did it again. A harsher squeeze, and Levi’s pants slipped a bit- revealing just a hint of that pale skin. Fuck, Jean was so painfully hard, swallowing thickly. He knew what he _wanted to do, _but he might not live to see tomorrow if he did it. “Jean! Get me out of here, _right now. _Are you honestly such a shitty fuck that you can’t get me out of here instead of groping me?! You’re in such deep shit.” That was when Jean decided to yank down those white pants, and reveal such a perfect, pert ass.

“Captain Levi, you do know how incredible your ass is, huh? I mean, I always see the Commander staring but… I never expected it to be _that _good. Now, as I see it, you need my help. So, maybe try less insults. And let me have my fun. After all, you torment us every hour of every day- call it a little revenge.” Levi went still- frozen in maybe shock, or realization. “Have you ever been fucked, Sir?” The question caught the raven very off guard- and he didn’t answer for a long moment.

“…is that really your business?” A slap sounding, and there was a sting on Levi’s pale cheek. “Did you just spank me?!” he hissed, face burning bright red in shock.

“You didn’t answer the question.” Jean, now smug, hummed, groping the cheek that had just been abused.

“Yes, alright? Yes, I have. I know that you and every cadet here suspects about me and Erwin,” Levi finally hissed.

“You’re right, we do. It’s not like you two are subtle.” Both of Jean’s hands are on Levi’s cheeks, spreading them apart- making the man squirm. “And picturing it is pretty hot… I mean, the Commander is like, twice your size. I bet he splits you open…” He mumbled, examining the puckered hole hidden between those glorious cheeks.

“What are you doing??” The voice startled the man, and he turned to see Eren staring. And that meant, _really staring. _“Is- is that...? Captain…?” The voice of Eren squeaked out, bright green eyes wide in shock.

“Thank fuck! Jaeger get me the fuck out of here- Kirchstein is letting his dick think for him!” Levi growled…but it was falling on deaf ears, for Eren’s eyes were locked onto that glorious ass- _Levi’s ass. _“Eren!”

“He’s stuck. How many chances do you think we’ll ever get like this, Jaeger?” Jean commented, watching the boy and smirking when he noticed the bulge in his uniform pants.

“We should help him out, Jean! He’s going to be furious!” Eren gasped, as if he suddenly knocked himself out of his fantasy world.

“Don’t be a fucking idiot, Jaeger! Or maybe you’re just too much of a pussy to touch him, huh??”

“Fuck you, horse-face! I’m not a pussy!”

“You’re both fucking _dead_ if you don’t help me out right now!” Commented the trapped Captain, and Eren swallowed thickly. He walked up, shoving Jean out of the way to brush a hand over the pale flesh.

“Captain… Your body is amazing.” He breathed out in awe, licking his lips.

“For fucks sake, Jaeger… This is fucked up, you know that? Get me out of here.” Levi groaned, stilling again when those globes were parted, and this time, a thumb brushed over his entrance…and he _gasped. _

“It’s so soft…” Eren whispered, amazed as the ring of muscle twitched under his touch. Jean quickly shoved the brunette out of the way to let his own finger tease the puckered flesh.

“Damn…it is. You lotion your asshole or something, Captain?” As if Levi needed to be further infuriated, he bucked to try and get out once again- to no avail. Jean tried to wiggle his finger inside, but Levi hissed.

“Fucking virgin! You can’t shove that in me dry- do you want to tear my ass open?!” Levi snapped, irritation palpable.

“Idiot,” Eren snickered, and earned a sharp glare.

“Like you knew any better, Jaeger!” He hissed, sticking his finger in his mouth to suck and coat it in saliva. Placing it back against the hole, he pushed inside and gasped when it slid without very much resistance. “Wow… Sucks me right in. Secretly a little cockslut, huh Captain?”

“Seriously? The fucking virgins are getting cocky now? You’ll be lucky to get a moment of sleep for the next several months. Your asses are mine once I’m free.” Levi warned in a chilling tone, Eren’s eyes blown wide.

“Yeah, yeah. But right now yours is mine.”

“Hey- my turn,” Eren huffed, scooting in to stick his own slicked finger in right alongside Jean’s.

“Fuck-“ Levi hissed, hole twitching around the intrusions.

“Jaeger, why don’t you just fuck off?” Jean growled, nudging at him.

“Hey fuck you! I can be here too!” At this moment, Levi had no idea which was worse, the predicament he was in- or their constant fucking bickering. It was a close goddamned tie. He kicked back, hitting one of them in the knee.

“If you get off, will you get me out of here so I can kill you?” Levi snarled, impatient and, admittedly…a little horny.

“…yes.” Jean and Eren both admitted at the same time.

“Fine. You don’t have any oil or lube, so whoever is going first, the other one needs to suck him off- make him nice and slick. Got it?” Levi instructed with pure impatience.

“I was here first, so get on your fucking knees, Jaeger.” Jean ordered smugly, and Eren immediately argued.

“Eren just do it! You’ll have your fucking turn, god! You two are children!” Levi growled, already planning his revenge on these two kids. He was thinking something embarrassing and painful… _Oh the choices. _Begrudgingly, Eren sunk to his knees, and glared up at Jean as he whipped out his erection- and fucking _smirked down at him. _

“I’ll bite your dick off if you don’t wipe that look off your shitty-horse face!” Eren warned, and that only made Jean snicker even more. Finally, the brunette leaned forward and started to lick and lightly suck at the other male’s length- coating it almost lazily in saliva. Jean shuddered and let out a gasp anyway, because even the small stimulation was enough to please a virgin. Once slicked up enough, Eren popped off and smirked a bit himself.

“Looked like you were gonna blow your load too soon.” He teased, causing an irritated Jean to glare and instead turn his attention to the Captain’s tantalizing ass before him.

“You need to go _slow, _because if you fucking hurt my insides, I’m going to hurt _yours._” Levi warned, and Jean nodded even though the man couldn’t see him. Fuck, he never thought his virginity would go to a trapped _guy…_he always dreamed of Mikasa, after all. Lining up, he slowly pushed himself in, gasping at the tightness. It was a slow push in, and fuck- it was _incredible. _His cock twitched with interest- and it was clear to both Levi and Jean, that he wouldn’t be lasting long at all. “One more thing; don’t you _dare _come inside me. I’m warning you.” The raven breathed out, and Jean mumbled an affirmative.

“C-can I move now?” He asked in a groan, squeezing those pale cheeks in his hands. Levi mumbled a ‘yes’, and that was that- Jean pulled out and thrusted back in right away.

_“Shit! _Easy!” Levi gasped, but it was too late…the kid was already chasing his own pleasure, thrusting in and out in an almost addicted way- uncaring for the gasps and grunts on the other side of the body. Tilting his head back, Jean moaned low in his throat- and was startled with his orgasm sweeping over him…and he didn’t even pull out. “Goddammit! I told you to pull out!” Levi yelled, kicking back at him with pure anger.

“Fuck- sorry… I- shit. I didn’t mean to! It just- it just happened!” Jean rambled, pulling out and tucking himself away with red cheeks of embarrassment.

“You will be sorry…” Levi growled under his breath. After Jean was out of the way, Eren was stepping up, caressing the raven’s skin. “Make it fucking quick, Jaeger…”

“Y-yes Sir! A-are you sure I can..?” For fucks sake, the kid was asking permission _now?_

“It’s either now or never, you fucking idiot,” Levi heartlessly scoffed. That was, apparently, enough- because in the next moment, Eren shoved his entire fucking prick into him in one movement.

_“Fucking hell! _Well I can tell you one thing- Jaeger is bigger.” Levi scoffed, grunting as Eren clawed his hips, and fucked into him rapidly. Then the kid changed his angle a bit- and the raven felt like he’d been electrocuted. He let out a lewd moan, and the kid froze.

“W-was that a good spot?” Eren asked, breathless and in awe- targeting that bundle of nerves with every move. Levi steadily grew hard, and grunted and moaned softly- but it wasn’t like he had much time to enjoy it…because virgin number two was pulling out to coat his ass with his release. And when he gave a pat to Levi’s dirty ass, _the entire fucking wall caved in. _Levi yelped in fear and surprise, landing in a heap of dirt and dust… _And Eren and Jean had never been more afraid for their lives. _

* * *

**Bonus:**

Eren and Jean fidget outside of the Commander’s office for at least ten minutes, arguing about who should knock. When they finally do, the deep voice of the Commander tells them to enter. They do, both flinching to see Captain Levi standing by the desk, arms crossed…and an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. “Lock the door. We need to have a talk,” Erwin states, and the deep commanding tone and darkness in his eyes indicate… _It isn’t going to be pleasant… for them. _

**Author's Note:**

> there's a special section of hell reserved for me,, fam. 
> 
> I'm not proud of this xD


End file.
